1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication module, an optical-communication-module production method, and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, optical communication to transmit laser light using an optical fiber is performed. Semiconductor lasers are used as light-emitting elements serving as light sources in optical communication. While edge-emitting lasers that emit light from a side face obtained by cutting a wafer are used in the related art as the light-emitting elements, vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSEL) to emit light from a semiconductor surface are also used in the related art. Moreover, optical communication modules in which an optical fiber, and an light-emitting element or a light-receiving element are combined, are used in the related art.